The Son of Neptune
by Aeliana
Summary: My "The Son of Neptune"*fake cough* Poseidon *fake cough again* is kind of like "The Lost Hero", except it's Percy, not Jason, at the Roman camp instead of the Greek camp. Since Percy went missing three days before Jason, he's in here too.
1. I and II: Percy

A/N: I don't own anything. Except my clothes. And my books. And my... You get the point!

The Son of Neptune

I

Percy

Percy woke up in the backseat of a school bus, confused. What was he doing there? What was happening? He couldn't remember anything, not even his name. "Percy! It's about time you woke up!"

said the girl beside him. She looked about sixteen, with deep blue eyes. She wore a Yankees cap over blonde hair. _Why does that sound so familiar?_ he thought. "Who are you?" he asked the girl.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked. "We've known each other since, like, second grade." "Really?" "Duh. Who punched Doug Goodman in the face when he was about to beat you up? Me! Who kicked

Matt Jorgenson's butt right before he kicked yours? Me!" _Man, she sounds violent! _thought Percy. "Um, sorry, but I don't know you." he said. _And please don't hurt me,_ he added mentally. She looked at

him for a few seconds, and then said, "Oh, I get it! You're trying to get me back for that whipped cream in your face!" Percy stared at her blankly. The blonde girl frowned. "You really don't remember

me, huh?" "No. I don't even know who _I_ am." "Okay, here are the basics. I'm Amanda Ryerson. You're Percy Jackson. We go to Lackawanna High in Buffalo, and now we're on a field trip to Niagara Falls

with Mr Bush, who is quite possibly the meanest man alive." The bus stopped, and a man, who was obviously Mr Bush, stood up at the front of the bus. He was five foot three, and he had brown eyes.

"Listen up, everyone!" he called. The students quieted down. "We are now at the Golden Gate Bridge. I want you all to fill out your worksheets and answer all the questions. Remember, this will be

worth fifty percent of your grade. Now, get out!" All the students marched off the bus.

II

Percy

Percy and Amanda stood by the rail, trying to fill out their worksheets. "Hey, do you have a sharpener or something?" asked Amanda. "I don't think so." he replied, feeling in his pocket. He pulled out a

ballpoint pen. "Would this help?" Amanda took a quick look at it and said, "Nah. Mr Bush hates it when we use pens, remember?" "Gee, how could I forget?" he asked sarcastically. He put the pen back

in his pocket, and then glanced at Mr Bush. "Hang on a sec." He headed toward the teacher, slightly nervous. "Um, Mr Bush?" asked Percy. "Who are you?" Mr Bush asked, narrowing his eyes

suspiciously. "You don't know me? I'm_ not_ one of your students?" "Listen, kid, I don't know who you are, or where you're from, but I can tell you're a demigod, and now I gotta take you back to camp."

His voice was low, as if he were sharing a secret. Percy was relieved, then confused. What were demigods? What camp did he mean? He was sure he had heard the term 'demigods' before,

but he couldn't remember where. In Latin class, probably. The teacher studied him carefully, then said, "You're the special one, aren't you?" Percy gaped at him. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You know, the package?" "Again, what are you talking about?" Mr Bush made an annoyed sound, like a goat bleating. Percy thought he knew what was going on. "You're a satyr, aren't you?"

Mr Bush bleated again. "I am a faun, thank you very much! I'm the best of my age!" Now, it was Percy's turn to be annoyed. "Stupid self-respecting old goat..." he muttered.


	2. III and IV: Amanda

III

Amanda

"Hey, Percy, what did you talk to him about?" inquired Amanda once Percy returned.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Well, you can't really have a conversation if you don't talk about anything," she pointed out.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, just tell me already!"

"No." he answered, smirking diabolically.

Suddenly, her annoyance melted, replaced by surprise mingled with horror.

"Percy, look out behind-"

THWACK! He fell to the ground.

Mr Bush had hit him on the head with a tree branch club type thingy. "Your turn," he said. He raised the club.

"You know, if you were trying to knock me out, then that was an _epic fail_." Something sliced Mr Bush's weapon in half. Percy was standing behind him, a bronze sword in hand.

"You're a really soft hitter, you know that?"

"I hit-"

"Rhetorical question, and yes, I _do_ know what rhetorical means."

Amanda spotted something in the sky. "Hey, old married couple. We've got company."

IV

Amanda

Horses. With wings. Flying in the sky. Pulling a chariot. With people inside.

Could this day get _any crazier?_

"What_ are_ those things?" Amanda asked. "Pegasi." answered Percy. Then he winced.

A lot of thoughts were going through her head right then, but one of them stood out the most:

_What are they _wearing_?_

Amanda had never exactly been a girly-girl, but their outfits looked like they had gone out of fashion at _least_ a _millenium_ ago, give or take a few centuries.

_Oh well, _she thought,_ at least the people look decent._

In the chariot, there were two teenagers.

With dark hair that fell just past her shoulders and fierce green eyes, the girl managed to appear intimidating and beautiful at the same time, like a warrior princess.

The boy, however, was a completely different story. Golden haired and blue eyed, he gave off an aura of strength and confidence. In other words, he was_ CUTE_.

Suddenly, something completely unexpected happened. They jumped off the chariot. But they didn't fall.

They were _standing_ on _air. _

Together, the pair soared through the sky, landing in front of them, while the pegasi and the chariot touched down nearby.

"I'm Jason," announced the cute blonde guy. "And this is Reyna."


	3. V and VI: Percy

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My teacher, Mr Yeaher, has been torturing me and my classmates in a way only teachers can manage. He teaches us every subject except Math and Music, and let me tell you, it's pretty galling to be taught Language by some dude who can't even spell "shiny". Gah, I'm ranting again...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even in high school yet. Do you seriously think I've even got a job?**

V

Percy

After all four of them were in the chriot, Percy and Amanda introduced themselves to Jason and Reyna, who claimed to be the only children of Jupiter.

_Zeus,_ said the little voice in Percy's head,_ his name is Zeus._

_Well, that's not what they said, _Percy thought.

_That's cause they're not... _The voice suddenly became muffled, covered up by some powerful force that he did not know the name of.

The voice came back. _Okay, just listen to me. I'll help you choose right from wrong._

Percy snorted mentally, and, in his head, replied,_ Who are you, Jiminy Cricket?_ while simultaneously thinking, _I must be skitzo._

_So Jim- Can I call you Jim?_

_No._

_So Jim, _he continued, and he could practically feel him facepalming,_ If you're, like, my consience, or something like that, do you know why I can't remember anything?_

_Yeah. But it's not like I'm going to tell you._

Percy sighed, exasperated. Even his own mind was against him.

VI

Percy

The rest of the trip was quite uneventful. When roughly an hour had passed, they finally spotted it: a gigantic island, close to a cliff of sheer rock.

Once they touched down, Percy caught sight of a sign. He wasn't quite sure what it said, but he strongly suspected that it was in Latin.

A faun(_Satyr, _coughed Jim) in a purple shirt came to greet them. He looked oddly familiar somehow, he noted. The image of a faun(_Satyr,_ repeated Jim) wearing an orange T-shirt and a Rasta cap flashed in his mind's eye.

"Grover?" he asked. The faun(_Don't even think about saying it, Jim! _thought Percy viciously) in front of him scowled.

"My name is Timothy. Grover," Timothy spat venomously, "is my twin brother, and a coward if there ever was one."

"Oh." Percy said awkwardly. He stole a glance at Amanda. She was looking at him oddly, as if seeing him in a whole new light.

Jason came toward them with a piece of paper in his hand. "Here's your schedule," he said, handing it to Percy. Abruptly, he questioned, "What's that around your neck?"

"What?" He unconciously touched his neck, and felt a beaded necklace.

Timothy's eyes widened. "I recognize that!"

"What?" Percy repeated. It was just a necklace, why were they making such a big deal about it?

"What does it mean?" asked Jason.

"You're a Greek, aren't you?" Timothy accused.


End file.
